The World Wide Web (also known as the “Web”) and the web pages within the Web are a vast source of factual information. Users may look to web pages to get answers to factual questions, such as “what is the capital of Poland” or “what is the birth date of George Washington.” The factual information included in web pages may be extracted and stored in a fact database.
When extracting facts, it is useful to know the subject with which a web page is associated, because any facts extracted from the web page are more likely than not associated with the same subject. If the subject is not known, not only are the extracted facts less useful, organization and management of the extracted facts in the fact database may become more complicated. However, the manner of labeling the subject may vary. For example, some web pages may indicate their subject in the main text of the web page, while some other web pages may indicate their subject in the HTML title text. The variety of manners of labeling the subject making the process of identifying the subject difficult.